


Copenhagen, Denmark: 2012 (Beyond)

by krisherdown



Series: Travelogue Anthology [7]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny has been to Denmark before.  He just never thought Danish people would ever <i>care</i> that he's in Denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copenhagen, Denmark: 2012 (Beyond)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not sure these names would stick in anyone's head, these are the journeymen players who took a wild card into 2012 Wimbledon and actually won the title. Jonny is the first British man to win Wimbledon men's doubles since the 1930s. Freddie's grandfather was the last Danish man to make any Grand Slam final. The movie _Wimbledon_ had seemed a bit absurd at the time but truth is stranger than fiction.

Jonny has been to Denmark before. He actually made a challenger final a few years ago in this country. He couldn’t remember much about the country itself, just one of many that blur together for a tennis player trying to squeak by.  
  
He definitely could say he never thought people in Denmark would _care_ that he was in Denmark. It’s rather amusing that he’s actually being recognized here. He doesn’t even need to be standing next to Freddie for people to remember his name… but since he doesn’t know more than six phrases in Danish, it’s easier if he isn’t alone.  
  
While Jonny grew up in a nation desperate for success, this is a nation that likely never even conceived the possibility. Or if they did, that they’d be doing this for a well-known blonde with her equally-well-known golfer boyfriend by her side, not for two fools with matching goofy smiles embarking on unknown territory.  
  
Althought they do have the summer together, Freddie has made it clear that he intends to work on his singles ranking after the US Open. That he’s actually _able_ to play the US Open for the first time is completely irrelevant.  
  
Jonny doesn’t mean to be bitter when it comes to Freddie but the entire experience is beginning to feel closer to a summer romance than anything concrete. Sure, this fling has ended up being the Best Fling Ever, complete with a shiny trophy to remember the two weeks but is it too much to have someone else to share in the memory beyond that?  
  
There's been talk about them making the World Tour Finals, which would imply they're actually one of the eight best teams in the world.  As far as Jonny is concerned, they well could be but that'd mean this truly goes beyond the summer.  He only wished Freddie believed their success was more than mere dumb luck.


End file.
